1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and particularly, to a cooking apparatus having a double-layered wall structure which enables to heat a heat conductive medium filling a cavity format between the double-layered structure by an electrical heating element.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of cooking apparatus are known and used in a kitchen. Such cooking apparatus is made of one or more layers of stainless steel and has a single-layered bottom. The single-layered bottom is good for directly transmitting heat to the food contained in the utensil, but also causes burning of the food when carefully not attended to.
Generally, cooking pots are heated by external flames or by electrical heating devices. Such pots of the related art enable to cook food contained inside by heating the bottom surface thereof, thereby causing problems such that the cooking substances tend to scorch and stick to the bottom of the pot due to the direct heating. As a result, the genuine flavor of the cooked food is lost due to the abrupt cooling of the pot after the external heat is removed.
To solve the above problems, a cooking apparatus having a double-layered structure has been proposed for preventing burnt food and to improve food flavor. One of such ideas is published in Korean Utility Laid-Open Publication Nos. 85-7307 and 95-24398 which teaches that paraffin is injected between a space provided by a double-layered structure and an air-hole is established thereon. Moreover, a pot having a double-layered structure into which a working fluid is injected is illustrated in Japanese Laid-Open Publication Nos. 56-169825 and 63-48526.
The pots according to the related art fail to be sealed completely, contaminate the food inside due to the leakage of the heat conductive medium from the falty or leaky sealing of the double wall.
Accordingly, the pots according to the related arts provide poor heat efficiency, have short life-expanse due to poor mechanical strength, and fail to provide effective heat insulation.